I Swear It All Over Again
by LigerWolfe
Summary: The Gundam boys are declaring there love to each other


I Swear It All Over Again  
  
/I wanna know  
  
Whoever told you I was letting go  
  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
  
Boy. /  
  
Trowa sat on his bed thinking, he remember the time when he confessed his love to Duo. He knew that with 3 years passing now, he had one thing left to do, make his love permanent. He looked at the little box in his had and said "I'll do it to-night under the full moon of the Goddess." He smiled to himself and joined the others downstairs in one of Quatre's estates.  
  
/ They were lying  
  
Just look around  
  
and all of the people that we used to know  
  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
  
But we're still trying/  
  
Duo was sitting out side in his favorite tree. 'The full moon is out tonight. It will be great. I wonder will he ask the question tonight I want him to; I want to be mister Duo Barton-Maxwell. I want him to help me start the Maxwell Orphanage. I want him to be the co- owner. I want to save the children, with his help.' Duo noticed Trowa walk into the living room and sit down. He climbed out of the tree and went in too.  
  
/So you should know this love we share  
  
was never made to die  
  
I'm glad we're on this one-way street  
  
Just you and I  
  
Just you and I/  
  
Wufei was sitting in his training room. He was supposed to be training but, something had got to him. 'I have been with Quatre for 3 years now. I want him to be mine and me his permanently, but would he. I have the ring, now I have to get the strength.' He looked out his window at the full moon coming up. 'I know I have to ask him to-night. On the full moon.' Wufei got up and walked into the living room were he saw Duo and Trowa curled on the couch watching a movie. He took his place on the love seat and watched it too.  
  
/I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I'd swear it all over again  
  
All over again/  
  
Quatre was in his garden right behind wufei's training room. His back turned to the windows. He saw the full moon come up and said to it, "I wish, with my heart, that Wufei will pop the question to-night. Oh Goddess please, I want to be with him forever. Please?" Quatre turned around just in time to see Wufei leave his training room. Quatre walked inside and went right to the living room. Seeing Trowa and duo cuddling on the couch watching 'Romeo and Juliet'. Wufei beckoned for Quatre to come and sit with him and he did.  
  
/ Some people say  
  
That everything has got it's place in time  
  
Even the day must give way to the night  
  
But I'm not buying  
  
Cos in your eyes  
  
I see a love that burns eternally/  
  
Heero was sitting in his car out side of Quatre's estate. He knew that zechs was in there pondering weather or not he'll ask him to night. He got out of his jeep and slowly walked inside he sat down in the chair across from Wufei and Quatre who were cuddling on the love seat. He took out a small box and smiled knowing he would do it to-night.  
  
/ And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
  
You'll know I'm not lying  
  
So there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
  
But even if we tried  
  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
  
Won't be denied/  
  
Zech was slowly walking down the stair to the living room. He wanted everything to be perfect. Up in his room was a little table set with 2 places. Their dinner was cooking in the kitchen as we speak and would be done in an hour. He walked into the living room noticed everyone but, keeps his eyes on Heero, who was sitting in the chair. Zechs walks behind the chair and lifts up Heero in the air. Heero looks questioningly at Zechs, who sits down in the chair and puts Heero on his lap. Zechs holds him tight as they all finish 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
/I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I'd swear it all over again  
  
All over again/  
  
When the movie ended Trowa stood up and looked at duo. He took duo's hand and said " Duo will you come outside with me we need to talk?" Duo looks up at him and smiles. "Sure we can go to my tree." Then they walked out of the room.  
  
/ More I know of you  
  
Is the more I know I love you  
  
and the more that I'm sure  
  
I want you forever and ever more/  
  
Wufei looks at Quatre and says "Quatre can we go to your bench outside in the garden and talk." Quatre smiles and said "Of course." As they walked out of the room Quatre whispered a pray to Allah hoping this was the night.  
  
Zechs looked at Heero and said "Baby I have something for you up stairs. Will you follow me?" Heero looked at him smiled, and said, "Of course, I have something to ask you any way."  
  
Outside, Duo some how managed to stand right underneath the moon giving him an unearthly glow to his body. Trowa smiled at this and said "Duo I have something to ask you." "Oh really" came Duo's response turning to see the moon. Trowa turn him around, took his hand, and knelt down on one knee. "Duo would you do me the honour and be my husband?" Duo smile and small tears trickled down his face. "Yes Trowa yes I will be Mr. Barton-Maxwell" Trowa scooped braided boy up in a tight embrace and kissed him with a kiss that could combine Heaven and hell into one.  
  
/And the more that you love me  
  
the more that I know  
  
Oh, that I'm never gonna let you go  
  
Gotta let you know that I/  
  
Wufei and Quatre sat down on the bench in Quatre's garden. Wufei held Quatre under his arm and was contemplating weather or not to tell Quatre and then he got up his strength and said "Quatre and I ask you something." "Of course." came the reply. Wufei grabbed Quatre's hand and opened a small box and put it in his hand. Quatre smiled and opened it. Inside was a roll of string. Quatre looked at him questioningly. Wufei took the string and cut some off. He said, "To me marriage is like a string, strong" he was tying the sting one Quatre's finger. "I once let that thread break I won't do it again." He slid a small ring on Quatre's finger and said "Will you marry me?" "Of course." came Quatre's tearful led response. Wufei took him in a tight embrace and laid Quatre's head on his shoulder.  
  
/I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I/  
  
In Zechs' room sat Zech and Heero enjoying a great Dinner made just for them. Through the window Wufei and Quatre could be spotted on the bench and Trowa and Duo could be spotted near the tree lying in the grass. "This is great Zechs, I love it all." Said Heero. "Me too."  
  
/I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I'd swear it all over again  
  
All over again/  
  
"Zechs, can I ask you something?" asked Heero. Zechs looked hopefully up at Heero. "Of course." "Um zechs we have been together for 3 years since the war ended and I wanted to make this Permanent." Heero Quickly pulled out a small box and opened it and said "Zechs will you marry me." Zechs smiled and said "of course." Heero leaned forward and took zechs' mouth in a sweet passionate kiss that shook the ground.  
  
That night under the full moon 3 couples sat. Duo was curled in Trowa's embrace with a ring on his finger, under there tree watching the moon. Wufei held Quatre protectively on a bench as his little one feel asleep under the Full moon. In Zechs' room Heero held Zechs close to his chest as he feel asleep. The moon shining brightly through the window, Five of them whispered thanks to the Goddess and God, and one whispered thanks to Allah.  
  
/All over again  
  
And I swear it all over again/  
  
Qwari 


End file.
